dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kōtetsu
Kōtetsu (甲鉄 Koutetsu) is a cyborg entity that seems to possesses Frost Demon traits, under the employ of the Planet Trade Organization, Vereist Faction. He is the member of Vereist's Warrior Elite. He was one of the latest additions, due to being difficult to "procure", and his construction was said to be lengthy and costly, but well worth it's weight in money. Appearance Kōtetsu bears the appearance similar to a Frost Demon, particularly true form. He, while not short, also not very tall, his height being fairly moderate. Kōtetsu's skin is white, and he wears a large helmet that could be mistaken for an elongated skull, with a purple, glass-like section on his head, along with a visor that allows him to see, also purple, but no visible breathing aparatus. He wears armor on his body, similar to the chest plate of the Battle Armor, however, the shoulder and chest pads are white, while the "armored" section is purple instead of the normal gold or yellow. Like Frost Demons, he possesses a strange purple, jewel-like structure on his abdomen. Kōtetsu's body is shown to be rather muscular, and he wears white boots as well as white gloves. Personality and Traits As a direct contrast to Borage, Kōtetsu is psychotic, brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, sadistic, and insane, as evidenced by his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He revels in taunting and trolling everyone he comes across, as shown heavily on Kurenai. It is said that this person is so similar to his master, Vereist, it is frightening. He seems to know quite a bit about events going on, though his mocking and cruel nature makes it unclear exactly how much knowledge he actually has. One thing to note, though he never lies, though he does conveniently forget to neglect certain details, however, but he never technically lies and confesses that he killed Borage and Kurenai's parents because he thought it amused him. The lives of others hold absolutely no value to him, and as a pragmatist, he would strike without a moment's thought or warning. He is shown to value himself above all other things and has no compunctions with betraying others, as shown when he betrayed and attempted to kill Zetto. He feels no sympathy or remorse for his actions, outright saying that they amuse him. History Synopsis Powers Techniques and Abilities Power Adjustment: Utilizing scanners built into his helmet, Kōtetsu is capable of determining an opponent's overall Power Level. He then adjusts his cybernetic body to match their power, able to fight them evenly. There doesn't seem to be a limit to this ability, but Vereist warns him of trying to adjust to a power level that is too high for his body to take. Wings Rise: Kōtetsu gathers forces of wind and heat into a concentrated point, unleashing them in a single blow as a wave of ki. This attack covers a wide range of distance. It may also be used on multiple opponents at the same time. Transformations Relationships Trivia Category:Frost Demons Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:West Galaxy Inhabitant